


The Chosen One

by MirandaOttoTrash, sweetdreamsaremadeoffish



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Buffy AU, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forbidden Love, I'm so excited and nervous about this fic, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Semi slowburn, Vampires, possible major character death at the end, slayer zelda, vampire lilith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaOttoTrash/pseuds/MirandaOttoTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish/pseuds/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish
Summary: In every generation there is a chosen oneShe alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness.She is the slayer.





	1. Welcome to Greendale

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy AU where Zelda Spellman is the slayer and Lilith is an ancient vampire she eventually falls in love with. You do not have to have seen Buffy to understand this fic, there will be a few characters from Buffy that appear for story plot points but again if you haven't seen Buffy it will all still make sense to you I promise. This is my first fic and I'm super nervous about it but please tell me what you think and if I should continue. a huge
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my new bff Ruby for helping me put this fic together, without her it never would have happened. She is listed as a co-creator and you guys should all totally go check out her other fics!
> 
> Anyways please enjoy! :)

Chapter 1: Welcome to Greendale

_In every generation there is a chosen one._

_She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness._

_She is the slayer._

Zelda Spellman had slayed vampires for the last twenty years. Now, she was thirty-six and tired of putting not only herself, but her family at risk. After nearly losing her niece Sabrina to an ancient vampire, she decided it was time to retire and move to a small town called Greendale. 

Zelda had been caring for her now sixteen year-old niece Sabrina since her brother Edward and his wife Diana died shortly after she was born. To say that being the chosen one and raising a newborn was tough was an understatement. But she had the help of her younger sister Hilda, as well as her nephew Ambrose. Somehow they managed to make it work. 

Greendale was small and they found a house on the outskirts of town where they wouldn’t be bothered. Not only was Zelda Spellman the chosen one, but she and her family were also witches, and Sabrina was just starting to grow into her powers. Another reason it was time to move. 

Giving up being the slayer wasn’t a decision Zelda made lightly, but after twenty years of constantly fighting vampires and demons, she felt she’d earned a somewhat normal life. She had given up almost everything in the name of slaying since she was sixteen. She gave up school, any chance at love, losing many of those she cared for along the way.

But that was all about to change. In Greendale, she had a chance to start over, to focus on the things she’d left behind so many years ago. She would be able to get a job, spend more time with her niece, and maybe even go on a date or two.

They had finally got everything settled in the new house and was time for bed. Just as Zelda was settling in for the night, she heard a knock on her door. 

“Auntie?” Sabrina peeked in.

“Yes, Sabrina, what is it?” Zelda asked.

“I’m scared.”

“Come sit with me.” Zelda patted the empty space on the bed, and the girl curled up timidly beside her.

“I know you are scared of being in a new place, and I know what happened last month frightened you, but I promise I won’t let anything harm you. I’m so sorry you were in harm’s way in the first place, sweetheart. I thought you were ready,” Zelda told her. “I expected too much.”

They laid in silence for a while until Sabrina finally broke it with a soft placation. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Zelda rubbed at the corner of a watering eye before Sabrina could notice the ghost of a tear lingering there. “You should get some sleep Sabrina. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us.”

Sabrina knew Zelda well enough to know that she still blamed herself for everything. She also knew there was nothing she could do about it that night.

“Goodnight, Auntie Zee,” Sabrina whispered, kissing her aunt’s cheek as she slipped away.

That night, Zelda dreamed of a vampire she had never seen before. An ancient creature, one who was somehow different from the others. She awoke in a heap of sweat to her sister’s cheerful call for breakfast. 

“Good morning, sister,” Hilda chirped, “Sleep well?”

“Perfectly fine,” Zelda snapped, “Where’s Sabrina? She’s nearly late for school.”

“I thought we might give her a day. Considering everything that’s happened.” Hilda set her elder sister’s tea on the table, appled cheeks rosy with the early morning and her seemingly inescapable smile.

“Nonsense, Hildegarde, she needs to get back to as normal of a life as soon as possible.”

“Maybe Auntie Zee is right, sitting around the house all day isn’t going to help her forget.” Ambrose appeared, draped dramatically against the doorframe. “It’s wont to do anything but.”

“Hilda, wake her,” Zelda commanded, tucking her handbag into the crook of her elbow, working a pair of tasteful black gloves over her slender fingers with an air of haughty importance. “I have an interview.”

Zelda pulled up to The Bronze, the town’s local bar. She wasn’t terribly keen on bartending, but after a brief stint as one in her mid-twenties, it became all she could put on her resume. She could hardly list saving the world from vampires thousands of times under prior experience. Or, Satan forbid, special skills.

In a healthy stroke to Zelda’s pride, they hired her on the spot, but on her way to the back office to fill out more formal paperwork, she encountered a strange man.

“Can I help you?” he asked, eyes wide and blinking like a bat under noon-day sun.

“I’m just looking for-”

Cutting her off rather suddenly, a huge book slammed down on the desk, the title “VAMPYR” embossed on the dark, weathered cover.

Zelda backed away, startled. “That’s not what I’m looking for.”

“Are you sure?” He squinted, much too sure of what he shouldn’t have known.

“Quite.” At that, Zelda dashed from the office before he could say another word.

But as she made her escape, the former slayer caught a glimpse of the local headlining news in one of the wide, bright televisions mounted on the wall above. 

“Dead Body Found in Baxter High Girl’s Locker Room”.

Zelda’s heart dropped into her stomach. 

“Sabrina.”

She mumbled some crumbling excuse for her abrupt departure and promised to return later for the unfinished paperwork. 

Zelda rushed to the school as fast as she could. When she got there she saw police cars everywhere. She got out of her car and searched frantically for her niece until she finally spotted the young blonde.

“Sabrina,” she breathed, running to embrace the girl. 

“Auntie!” Sabrina exclaimed, “It was awful! I wasn’t there when they found the body, but I heard one of the other girls talking about two strange marks on its neck.”

“Oh, for the love of lucifer, I can’t even go two days without a damn vampire in my life.” Zelda replied. She hugged Sabrina a little tighter, then let her go.

“What are we going to do, Aunt Zee?”

“_We_ aren’t going to do anything. You are going to go home and tell your Aunt Hilda what happened. I’m sure she is worried sick about you. _I_, however, am going to see the body and determine if the culprit truly was a vampire.”

At that, Sabrina wished her aunt the best of luck and left her standing before Baxter High, casting a parting glance over her shoulder.

Zelda snuck into the school unnoticed and found the girls locker room. The door was locked, so she used her super strength to open the door, breaking the handle as she went. 

Making her way onto the scene of the crime, she thanked Satan no one was there. She unzipped the body bag where it lay on the floor and inspected the corpse with careful fingertips.

Sure enough, it was a vampire bite. 

Zelda stormed into The Bronze’s back office where the same strange man sat at the desk.

“Alright, what’s the problem,” Zelda demanded. 

“I’m sorry?” He looked up at her, confused.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard about the young student found dead in the locker room? It’s the oddest thing: he has two holes in the side of his neck, and all of his blood has been drained.”

He just stared at her.

“Don’t you find the strange?”

“I was afraid of this,” He was quiet now, unsure of what else to say.

“I wasn’t. It’s my first day, I was afraid my niece wasn’t going to fit in at school, or I wasn’t going to be able to find a job. I didn’t think there would be vampires here, much less in Sabrina’s school.” Zelda spat in a fit of fury. “And I don’t care,” she added.

“Then why are you here?” The man asked, now somewhat amused. 

The question stunned her. Momentarily.

“To tell you I don’t care. Which I don’t,” she replied, nonchalantly. Zelda turned to walk out of the office when the man’s voice caught at her ears again

“Will he rise again?”

“What?”

“The boy,” he clarified, “Will he rise again?”

“No. Just dead.” Zelda glared at the floor.

“Do you think it is a coincidence? You being here?” 

“What are you talking about?” Now Zelda was really getting irritated.

“That boy was just the beginning.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. Clearly, she was not getting out of this conversation anytime soon. “Why won’t you people just leave me alone?”

“Because you are the slayer. To each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world. A chosen one. One born with-”

“The strength and skills to hunt the vampires.” Zelda cut him off. “I know the drill. I’ve been doing this for twenty years, and I have grown rather tired of it. I’m not a girl any longer, I’m a woman, and I’ve earned a life free of all this, peace.”

“I really don’t understand this attitude. You’ve accepted your duties, now you must slay.” The man was a bit baffled.

“Yes, and I have been there and done that, and now I am moving on.” Zelda was on her last nerve with this man, she was nearly ready to hex him. Instead she settled for leaving before she changed her mind.

Zelda marched into the house, throwing off her coat and hanging up her bag. Then, she went into the kitchen for a much-needed glass of whiskey. 

“Sister, you’re home earlier than expected.” Of course, Hilda was in the kitchen, face all welcome and sunshine. “How was your day? Sabrina told me about what happened at school. The poor fellow.” There, her little sister frowned.

“I don’t have the time nor the will to share the day’s events, Hilda. I must summon the Watcher’s Council at once,” Zelda snapped. 

She downed her drink and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to prepare herself for what was sure to be another dreadful conversation. Honestly, why couldn’t she just have one day of peace? 

“How is Sabrina?” Zelda asked, worry furrowing her brow before she could quash it.

“A bit shaken up, but she seems to be coping well. I don’t think she expected to deal with vampires in this new town.”

“Yes, well neither did I, but here we are. Again.” For a moment, Zelda considered opening up to her sister, letting the dark tangle of struggle pour out of her, but decided against it. She couldn’t afford weakness at a time like this.

“I made her some calming tea, and she is resting in her room now,” Hilda reported, bubbly again as she stirred a steaming pot on the stovetop. “She mentioned something about going out with some of her new friends tonight.”

“That will do her some good. Where are they going?”

“The Bronze, that bar and club you applied too.”

“Perfect, at least then I can keep an eye on her.”

With that, Zelda went into the living room to summon the council.


	2. The Watcher's Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like chapter two! Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! It has helped with my nerves a bit about writing. Also an even bigger thank you to my bff Ruby for going back through my chapter with her magic and making it better than I thought possible. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Watcher's Council 

Zelda arranged candles around the living room, preparing to convene the Watcher’s Council. She was already dreading what was sure to be a long and irritating conversation. 

She wove the Latin spell, speaking calmly and clearly. After the final words of the incantation left her mouth, she perched on the edge of the couch waiting for the summons to reach them.

They appeared shortly afterward, all unamused, some even angry. She didn’t recognize many of them, as they were always getting new members. The one she did recognize and always would, was Methuselah. He had been the head of the council since she was sixteen. He looked unsurprised at her call.

“Methuselah,” Zelda said, evenly as she could.

“Miss Spellman. What can we do for you?” he asked with a prideful, impish grin.

Zelda already felt her blood pressure rising. She tried to hold herself steady, but she knew the score with the Watchers, and her temper was already boiling. _Who did these men think they were?_ She rolled her eyes.

“I have summoned you one _last_ time to tell you once again that I am no longer slaying. I am retiring.”

“That is not how this works, Zelda. You know that.”

At this, Zelda stood and stalked over to where he was sitting.

“No,” she growled. “Let me tell you how this is going to work. I am finished being your slayer. I am done taking orders from the lot of you. Never once have any of you actually stepped foot in a cemetery to slay a vampire, all you have ever been good for is sending watchers to watch and train slayers. I don’t know if I even believe you’re capable of training a slayer.” Zelda inched closer to the man’s face, nose to nose with the self-satisfied bastard. “You sit there on your high horse like you’re better than all the rest of us. Well, let me tell you something Methuselah, this ‘Council’ of yours would be nothing without me and slayers past. So this is the last time I will say it, you have no power over me. You are not my keepers.” 

The man just looked at her, stunned. Speechless.

Zelda retreated, not before adding, “And I met the new Watcher you tried to send me. Send him back to London when you leave. Even if I were to keep slaying, I am far too old to have a watcher. I’m not a child.”

“Giles will be stay, Miss Spellman. You can pretend all you’d like that you’re days as a slayer are over, but fate will always say otherwise. And fate is the keeper of us all.”

Zelda scoffed, lighting a cigarette between her fingers with a snap and taking a long drag. 

“You clearly have no idea what is at stake. You have been drawn to Greendale for a reason. Things are about to get very dark here. There are great battles coming, yet unknowable, but I promise you, they are coming.”

Zelda knew in the back of her mind that it was true. Something was coming. She could feel it in her bones, but it was no longer her problem. Right? Well, that was what she told herself.

“Then find someone else to handle your oncoming apocalypse. I have put my family at risk enough, and I will not abide it anymore,” Zelda said, trying not to let her voice crack at the thought of losing her family.

“There can only be one slayer in every generation. You know that. There will not be another until you no longer walk this Earth.”

Zelda was torn. She knew the weight of her duty to the world, to humanity.

But her duty to her niece was greater. She had almost lost Sabrina once already, and she wouldn’t do it again. 

And she was tired of fighting with the powers that be. She blew out the candles with a swift gust of wind and banished the council back to London. 

Zelda was in her room, preparing for her first night on the job. She met her own eyes in the mirror, and suddenly it was the night she’d taken Sabrina hunting with her, heart racing against her hollowed lungs.

_“Auntie, please! I’ve been training for months now to hunt with you. I’m ready, I’ve been honing my powers, and I have almost perfect aim with my crossbow. I’m ready.”_

_“Perhaps, Sabrina, but this isn’t just some ordinary hunt. This creature is very old and powerful. He isn’t just any vampire. He is dangerous,” Zelda tried to explain._

_“That’s an even better reason for me to go with you. You’re going to need all the help you can get. I can do this,” Sabrina pleaded with her aunt._

_Zelda finally caved, allowing her niece to accompany her. She did have faith in Sabrina, she was trained by the best and had been working alongside her aunt in daily training as well._

_They walked through the woods to the cemetery quietly, on the lookout for anything suspicious. They crept into the crypt Zelda had been watching over the last few days. _

_“This is it, Sabrina. Stay by my side, and don’t you dare leave my sight.”_

_Zelda kicked in the door with one quick kick and found not only the vampire she’d been staking out for a week but three others too. _

_“Well, I hate to break this little party up, but I think you’ve overstayed your welcome,” Zelda hissed._

_“Slayer,” one of the beasts rasped. “We were wondering when you would arrive.” _

_“And who is this young woman you have brought with you?” Another licked its cracked, papery lips, scrutinized Sabrina. “She looks delicious. Good enough to eat.”_

_Zelda’s stake slipped out of her sleeve into her waiting palm. “Lay a hand on her, and it will be the last thing you do.”_

_Then, one of the vampires had Sabrina against the wall by her throat._

_Sabrina wheezed, trying to catch her breath. Training, Sabrina, remember your training, she chided herself. Before Sabrina could do anything, Zelda put her stake through his back, slicing through his heart with perfect aim. Sabrina fell to the floor, gasping for air._

_Zelda pulled her up to her side, and they turned around the fight the rest of the vampires. _

_Sabrina did exceptionally well, despite the rough start, catching would-be punches, blocking, mastering evasive maneuvers, and even landing in a couple solid jabs herself._

_Flinging blinding blows, Zelda heard a scream and glanced over her shoulder to see the ancient vampire sink his teeth into Sabrina's neck._

_“NO!” Zelda screamed. She tried to run to her niece, but another creature held her back. They flooded the crypt, inundating her until Sabrina was gone. So much for just the three, she thought. Zelda fought tooth and nail through five vampires to get to Sabrina, hoping it wasn’t too late. When she finally made it to her niece, she threw the beast off of the girl and snapped its neck. Sabrina fell to the floor, unconscious._

_“No, Sabrina, you have to stay with me,” Zelda cried. Knowing her tears would do her girl no good, she picked sabrina up and ran home as fast as her legs would carry her.___

_ _Zelda wiped away a tear at the memory. _ _

_ _She headed downstairs to let her family know she was leaving for work. As she entered the kitchen, Hilda and Ambrose were eating dinner at the table. _ _

_ _“Where is Sabrina?” Zelda inquired._ _

_ _“She left about thirty minutes ago to head out with her friends. She seems to be alright, despite everything that has happened today,” Ambrose informed her._ _

_ _“Well, I must be off then.”_ _

_ _“Sister, how was the meeting with the Council?” Hilda asked. She could see Zelda was struggling, but she didn’t want to push her._ _

_ _“They were a pain in my ass, as always.” Zelda left it at that, turning on her heel to make her way to work. _ _

_ _

_ _As Zelda made her way to The Bronze, she sensed someone following her. _Great, another vampire,_ she thought to herself. She sped up just a bit and turned the corner into an alleyway._ _

_ _Looking for a place to hide, that she might have the upperhand in a surprise attack, she found a low-hanging bar between two buildings. She climbed up quickly and balanced upside down on the pole. _Thank Satan for my super strength_, she thought. _ _

_ _The woman who was following her came around the corner, searching for Zelda, presumably. As she walked under the bar, Zelda swung down, knocking the woman to the ground. The stranger tried to get up, but Zelda held her down with a domineering foot to the woman's chest._ _

_ _Zelda studied the woman, truly getting a look at her. She had long raven curls and the most beautiful blue eyes Zelda had ever seen. Shame she would have to kill her. But not before getting some answers._ _

_ _“Is there a problem, madam?” The woman asked in a sickly sweet voice._ _

_ _“Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Why are you following me?”_ _

_ _Her captive caught her with a sultry look. “I know what you’re thinking, I don’t bite.”_ _

_ _Tentative, Zelda released her. As she backed away, she kept her fists up, ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble. _ _

_ _“What do you want?” Zelda asked, trying to keep her focus, but she was having a hard time keeping her bearings in those blue eyes._ _

_ _“The same thing you do,” The woman replied._ _

_ _Zelda lowered her fists and rolled her eyes. _ _

_ _“And, pray tell, what do I want?” She replied annoyed._ _

_ _“To kill them. To kill them all.”_ _

_ _“Lovely guess, but you’re wrong. All I want is to be left _alone_,” Zelda replied. She had grown quite tired of being haunted by her destiny. She raged away, leaving alley for The Bronze._ _

_ _“Do you think that is an option anymore? You’re standing on the mouth of hell,” The woman said, following her. “And it’s about to open. Don’t turn your back on this.”_ _

_ _Zelda stopped in her tracks and met the woman's eyes. For the first time, she took in the woman's body. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress that led next to nothing to the imagination. She was stunning, Zelda thought, really._ _

_ _“You’ve got to be ready.”_ _

_ _“What for?” However infuriated Zelda was, she found herself somewhat intrigued._ _

_ _“The harvest.”_ _

_ _Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose, if only for some respite from those piercing icy eyes. “Who are you?”_ _

_ _“Let’s just say I’m a friend,” The woman whispered backing away, never taking her gaze from Zelda._ _

_ _“Well, maybe, I don’t want a friend.”_ _

_ _“I didn’t say I was yours.” And, with that, she disappeared into the dark._ _

_ _Zelda was left shell-shocked for a moment._ _

_ _Nonsense, she had work to do._ _

_ _

_ _Walking in, Zelda went in search of Sabrina to make sure she was okay._ _

_ _“Auntie,” Sabrina called out with a wave when she saw Zelda. “I want you to meet my friends.” _ _

_ _“Hello, darling.” Zelda smiled, taking her niece’s offered hand._ _

_ _“This is Roz, Theo, and Harvey,” Sabrina introduced her new friends. _ _

_ _“It is very nice to meet you all. Sabrina, may I speak with you for a moment?”_ _

_ _“If this is about earlier, Auntie, I’m fine, I promise. I just want to forget about the whole thing and have a good time tonight.”_ _

_ _“Alright then, I’ll be behind the bar if you need anything, dear,” Zelda replied as she traipsed off through the dance floor._ _

_ _“So your aunt is a bartender here? That’s pretty cool,,” Harvey said._ _

_ _“Yeah, it’s her first night, but she’ll probably end up showing all of the other bartenders how it’s done.”_ _

_ _“Has she always been a bartender?” Roz asked._ _

_ _“Not always, she used to-” Sabrina started, stopping herself before she could expose her family history._ _

_ _“She used to what?” Theo asked, wanting her to continue._ _

_ _“It doesn’t matter, let’s go dance!” Sabrina said, hoping to distract them._ _

_ _

_ _Zelda was behind the bar making drinks, when she noticed Giles upstairs, watching her._ _

_ _“I’ll be back in a minute” she told one of the other bartenders. _ _

_ _She made her way up the stairs. _Why can’t they just leave me alone for Satan’s sake_, she wondered._ _

_ _“So, you like to party with the younger crowd? A bit to old for that, are we not?” Zelda asked, approaching the man. _ _

_ _“Right, this is me. Having fun,” he spat. “I’d much rather be at home on the couch with a good book.”_ _

_ _“Well, no one is stopping you from fulfilling that. Run along now.”_ _

_ _“This is the perfect breeding ground for vampires. It's dark and crowded. Besides, I knew you would be here, and I have to make you understand-”_ _

_ _“That the harvest is coming, I know. Your friend told me.” Zelda cut him off._ _

_ _“What did you say?” _ _

_ _“The harvest. Does that mean something to you? Because it means nothing to me.”_ _

_ _“I’m not sure. Who told you this?”_ _

_ _“This woman. Dark hair, blue eyes, beautiful in an annoying sort of way... I figured you two knew each other.”_ _

_ _“No,” Giles replied, a bit lost. “Did she say anything else?”_ _

_ _“Something about the mouth of hell?” _ _

_ _Zelda turned to look down at the crowd of dancing teenagers and college students. _ _

_ _Giles came up behind her. “Look at them. Dancing about, completely unaware of the dangers that surround them.”_ _

_ _“Lucky them,” Zelda said, she could already feel the headache forming in her head. She needed a cigarette._ _

_ _“Perhaps you are right, though. Maybe there is no danger at all, despite the signs surrounding us. It’s not as though you’re having the nightmares.” Zelda was about to deny the fact that she was indeed having nightmares, when she noticed one of Sabrina's friends, Roz, dancing with a vampire. _ _

_ _“Oh, no.”_ _

_ _“What is it?” Giles asked._ _

_ _“That girl down there, one of my niece’s friends, she’s with a vampire.”_ _

_ _“How can you tell?”_ _

_ _“Please, I’ve been slaying vampires for twenty years, I can spot one a mile away. I have to go.” Zelda melted into the pulsing mass of young ones, and Giles stood at the balcony railing, losing her in the crowd._ _

_ _She couldn’t help but follow her beaten path. All the denial in the world—and underworld—couldn’t keep her from fate._ _

_ _Slaying was in her blood._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment about what you think! :)


	3. The Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this dialogue came directly out of Buffy so I'm not taking credit for that :) Also there are some random characters thrown in this chapter from Buffy but they aren't important and you can read the chapter as normal even if you haven't seen Buffy. This is kinda a filler so we can get to the good stuff and more Lilith/Zelda content! Also there are some violent fight scenes ahead so trigger warning for that if it triggers anyone! Let me know what you guys think? :)

Chapter 3: The Master

Zelda went in search of Roz and the vampire, running out The Bronze’s side door. She looked all around, scouring the alley and the parking lot, but she couldn’t find them anywhere. _Satan, why me?_, she wondered. 

She dashed back inside, looking around the bar frantically. 

“Auntie? What’s wrong?” Sabrina asked, catching Zelda’s panic from her place on one of the couches in the corner.

“Sabrina, where is Roz?”

“We were all dancing, but then she went off with some guy. Why?”

“Because that ‘_guy_’ is a vampire, and they’ve left, and now I can’t find them.” Zelda huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to remain calm.

Sabrina jumped to her feet. “We have to find them.”

“Yes, Sabrina, I am well aware of that.”

The Spellmans failed to notice Harvey and Theo standing to the side with rapidly increasing concern in their young brows.

“Did you just say a _vampire_ took Roz?” Theo asked.

“No, of course not,” Sabrina covered clumsily. “Vampires aren’t real.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you said vampire,” Theo added, his face a strange mingling of concern and excitement.

“I have to go,” Zelda snapped, hastily exiting the club.

“Wait, Aunt Zee, I’m coming with you.”

Sabrina turned to her new friends, telling them to stay where they were and that she would explain everything when she got back.

Soon Sabrina was out of sight, and Harvey and Theo shared a tense look. Once she was far enough ahead, they ducked into the crowd and followed.

Greendale's vampire underground were preparing for the Master to rise again. They needed to bring him offerings to keep him sustained until he could leave the cave and walk the Earth again. Centuries of subterranean suffering left him unlike normal vampires with a blue tent to his skin, an almost clownish face, and piercing red eyes.

The Master rose from a pit of blood in the center of the cave. The leader of the vampires that summoned him, Luke, knelt at his feet, taking his hand. 

“Master.”

The Master snarled. “I am weak.”

“Come the harvest you will be restored.”

“Ah, yes, the harvest.”

Luke stood, helping the Master cross the dank chamber to the stone throne awaiting him.

“It is nearly upon us. Soon you will be free.” Luke told him the utmost confidence. 

The Master reached out, touching the barrier that held him captive.

“I must be ready. I need my strength,” he told Luke.

“I’ve sent some servants to bring you some food.”

Roz walked hand in hand down the street with Thomas, the boy she'd met that evening at the Bronze. He suggested that they leave the club and go to Dr. Cerberus for something to eat.

“Um, Dr Cerberus' is this way. On Main Street,” Roz told him.

“I know a shortcut,” Thomas replied mischievously. He led her into the cemetery. 

Stumbling through the shadows, Roz was getting even more spooked.

“Okay, this is nice, but scary. Are you sure this is faster?" Roz asked.

Thomas pointed to a looming marble crypt. “Have you ever been in one of these?”

“No. And thank you, I’m going home now.” Roz had had enough of his games. 

He grabbed Roz and pulled her into the crypt.

Roz whipped around to look at him. 

“That wasn’t funny.”

Thomas stalked towards her, circling her as she tried to back up.

“I think I’m going to go.”

“Is that what you think?” Thomas asked.

Roz turned to run and crashed into a pale young woman, hovering in the gateway.

“This the best you could do?” She asked.

“She’s fresh, Darla,” Thomas replied.

“Yes, but hardly enough to share.” 

Darla slithered her way inside, sizing the girl up. Roz wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew instinctively she had to get out there.

“Why didn’t you bring your own?”

“I did.” 

At that moment, Harvey came tumbling into the crypt

“Hey, wait up,” he said to Darla.

“Oh my God, Harvey!” Roz exclaimed, running to catch him as he wavered where he stood.

“Harvey, we need to get out of here.”

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere until we’ve fed,” Darla hissed, baring her fangs. 

Roz screamed as Zelda and Sabrina came running into the crypt.

“Well, this is nice," Zelda said sarcastically. "Throw in some paint, maybe a rug, and you could call it home.” 

“Who the heaven are you?” Darla spat.

“You mean there is someone in this town who doesn’t know already? I mean having a secret identity in this town is a lot of work. Now we can either do this the hard way or- well really there is only the hard way.”

“That’s fine with me.” Darla said as she made her way towards Zelda. 

Thomas was trying to sneak behind her but Zelda grabbed her stake out of her jacket and stabbed him without ever taking her eyes off of Darla. 

The vampire fell to the ground and turned to dust,

“Sabrina take them somewhere safe while I finish this.” Zelda said as she started to fight the vampire.

Zelda was throwing punches and kicks until she finally had the vampire on the ground holding her down with her foot. 

“All I wanted was to start over. Raise my niece, get a job, maybe even get a dog. But no, you had to come here too. Why couldn’t you guys just go suck up some other town.”

“Who are you?” Darla asked.

“I’m surprised you don’t already-” Zelda was cut off by Luke grabbing her by the throat and throwing her across the room.

He yanked Darla up by the arm.

“You were supposed to be bringing an offering for the master. We are almost at harvest and you are dallying with this woman.”

“We had some, but then she came.” Darla said with fear in her eyes. “She killed Thomas. She is strong.”

“You go, I’ll handle her.” Luke said letting her go.

Darla ran out of the crypt to find the others without looking back.

Zelda got to her feet and started throwing punches at Luke.

“You’re strong.” He said with a punch to her. 

Zelda fell to the ground with a grunt. 

“I’m stronger” he said as she fell to the ground.

Zelda got back up to her feet ready to continue the fight.

“You’re wasting my time.” Luke said as he pushed a stone coffin her way.

Zelda jumped up and flipped herself over the coffin knocking him down. She landed on him ready to stake him in the heart when he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

“You think you can stop me? Stop us?” He said looking in her eyes.

He grabbed her stake and broke it in half.

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with” He said has he threw her against the coffin while standing up.

Zelda’s back hit the edge of the coffin hard, she grunted and tried to get her bearings. As she stood up the vampire made her way towards her.

“And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come the harvest, when the blood of men will flow as wine, when the Master will walk among them once more. The Earth will belong to the old ones, and hell itself will come to town.” 

Luke was now nose to nose with Zelda, fear struck in her eyes. 

He picked her up and threw her in the coffin.

Zelda sat up slowly trying to see where he was but before she could fully sit up he landed in the coffin with her. Just as he was going to bite her neck his hand touched her silver cross necklace and burned his hand. From there Zelda was able to throw him off of her and she ran out of the crypt to find Sabrina and her friends.

Sabrina, Roz, Theo and Harvey were running through the cemetery when they ran into a pack of vampires.

“Stay behind me guys, I’ve got this.”

Sabrina started to throw punches fighting off the vampires the best she could. She was even able to kill one of them.

“Sabrina, what is going on.” Harvey called out as she was fighting off the vampires.

“They’re vampires Harvey, I heard Sabrina and her aunt talking about it when they were trying to find where you went Roz.”

“Vampires? But vampires aren’t real.” 

Just then Sabrina let out a loud scream as a vampire jumped on top of her.

Sabrina couldn’t move, all of a sudden she was remembering everything that happened during her last encounter with a vampire.

Zelda heard the scream and came running as fast as she could. She kicked the vampire off of Sabrina and staked him immediately.

“Sabrina! Are you okay?” She asked as she helped her up.

“I think so, just a bit shaken up.” Sabrina said clinging onto to Zelda for a moment longer than usual. 

“Harvey!” Roz yelled.

Zelda and Sabrina broke from their embrace to see Harvey being drug away by the vampires. 

Zelda quickly ran after them punching one of the vampires in the face while kicking the other one down to the ground. Realizing she dropped her stake when she hugged Sabrina she quickly snapped a branch from a tree staking them both.

“Harvey, are you okay?” Theo asked as everyone rushed over to check on him.

“Just a bit sore and very confused.”

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. She really needed a cigarette, she couldn’t believe she was really about to have to explain vampires to a bunch of teenagers and it was only her second day in Greendale. 

Back at the house Hilda, Zelda, Ambrose and Sabrina all sat down with Roz, Theo and Harvey to explain everything to them.

“This world is much older than any of you know.” Ambrose began.

“Contrary to popular mythology it did not begin as a paradise.” Hilda continued for him.

“For untold eons, demons walked the earth. They made it their home. But in time, they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures.” Hilda finished off.

“And vampires” Zelda chimed in.

“See this is where I have a problem, we are talking about vampires. We are having a conversation with vampires in it.” Harvey said, he couldn’t believe a word that was coming out of their mouths. 

“Isn’t that what we saw tonight?” Roz asked.

“No. No, those weren’t vampires. Those were guys who really needed a facial, or maybe they had rabies. It definitely could have been rabies. And that turning into dust, that was a trick of light. That is exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire.” Zelda said. 

“But they are real and they are very dangerous. You are all lucky to be alive.” Sabrina said.

Underground Darla and Luke made their way back to the Master.

“Nothing for me?” The Master said as he paced around.

“Sir-” Darla started but was cut off.

“I have waited. While you come and go, I am stuck here. My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes-” the Master grabbed Darla by the neck. “I’m in a better mood.”

“Master, forgive me.” Darla pleaded. “We had offerings but there was trouble. A woman.”

“There was a woman.” Luke chimed in. 

“She fought well and she knew of our breed. It is possible that she may be-”

“A slayer.” The Master said with a devious smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know if you like it :)


End file.
